


Heart on wings

by neomints



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomints/pseuds/neomints
Summary: Hinata takes a moment to groom Hoshiumi’s feathers.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Heart on wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I hadn’t posted before but I still love it so you guys can have it now.

Hoshiumi’s wings were like nothing Hinata had ever felt before.

They weren’t loose and velvety, nor were they fluffy at the base, where feathers meets skin. No, his wings were smooth, sleek, and a little oily; and Hinata was obsessed with the feeling of them beneath his fingers.

He ran his hands over them again, feeling the warmth beneath his palms, and Hoshiumi shifted beneath him.

“Are you nearly done?” He said, moving one arm from beneath his head to straighten out some of his loose feathers.

“Eep,” Hinata jumped a little at the question. He was so in awe with Hoshiumi’s wings that he’d forgetten... well... Hoshiumi.

Hoshiumi raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes, “well?”

Hinata cleared his throat and shifted from where he was sitting straddling Hoshiumi’s stomach, “Nearly.”

It wasn’t supposed to be as weird as it was. Hinata had groomed his friends and family before- of course he had. Crows were known for it, especially those hailing from his corner of the country. That said, crows generally did so sitting up, or in groups of more than three. This position was new to Hinata, but was more or less necessary given how small the space provided for him and his roommate was.

That and the fact that it was more comfortable for Hoshiumi, seagulls preferring to rest both their bodies and their wings when preening to prepare them for another day out at sea. At least that’s what Hoshiumi had said, Hinata had only really nodded along and hoped the red in his cheeks would dissipate.


End file.
